


Так и живём

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: (s), Established Relationship, F/M, Lots of Cursing, M/M, but it's not a point here, mention of drug use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я в ебанной завязке, - Лафлэймм запрокидывает голову и глубоко вдыхает. - Переборщил, испугался, отвыкаю, - скороговоркой поясняет он.<br/>- Ясно, - кивает Даг.<br/>Нихрена ему не ясно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так и живём

Лафлэймм - закоренелый гетеросексуал. Он иногда снимается в порнушке, напивается до зеленых каракатиц и однажды точно докурится до инфаркта. Он прекрасный игрок, если задать ему нужную мотивацию.  
Мотивацию задаёт Даг.  
Даг дерьмово играет, видится по выходным с Евой и прикрывает спину Ксавье во время матчей. Иногда Райан звонит ему в скайпе или на мобильник и долго разглагольствует, хвалит и материт. Вертлявый безбашенный Райан по-прежнему безжалостно критикует хоккеистов и смеётся в ответ на предложения отъебаться.  
\- Без обид, но пошли своих родителей к чертовой матери, - говорит Райан Дагу.  
Даг качает головой.  
Мам, один из твоих сыновей любит долбиться в задницу, а второй - потерян для общества, или как ты там говоришь. Мам, у одного из твоих сыновей скоро медовый месяц, он, наконец, замужем, а второй живёт в одной квартире с любителем пить, курить и трахаться. С привлекательным борзым любителем. Мам, один из твоих сыновей гей, а другой - дебил, ещё бы выяснить точно, кто из них дебил, и не мешает ли второе первому.  
Так что ты на это скажешь, мам?  
\- Мне говорили, что так не бывает, чтобы оба сына были геями, - тихо, очень тихо, говорит миссис Глатт.  
Говорят, люди врут, миссис Глатт.

Лафлэймм таскает ему мандарины в больницу с таким видом, будто делает огромное одолжение, но улыбается: чуть нервозно, но искренне.

Ева улыбается ему широко и тоже искренне, будто хочет потрепать его за щечку.

\- Ты классный, - говорит ему Ева. - Очень добрый и милый.

\- Смотри не загнись, - говорит Ксавье, натягивая капюшон и очки. - Тренер ждёт тебя в целости.

Лафлэймм расхаживает по квартире в распахнутом халате или в боевом костюме мисс Адлер ("Это британская экранизация", - тянет он как-то, когда Даг застаёт его за просмотром сериала). Лафлэймм привык жить один, привык жить с Дагом, но всё равно будто один.  
Когда Лафлэймм приводит очередную пассию, они издают такую какофонию звуков, что их, кажется, слышно на всю улицу, не то что в соседней комнате. Даг лежит в темноте под аккомпанемент стонов и ругани и не понимает своих чувств.

Кажется, у Ксавье ломка. Он пытается завязать с наркотой и смывает всё в унитаз. Говорит: хочу прийти в форму.  
Он и так в форме, думает Даг.   
Но прожигать свою жизнь, действительно, плохо, - добавляет он мысленно.  
Лафлэймм раздраженно колотит по стенам, издаёт странные яростные полу-вскрики и попеременно хватается за голову.  
\- Мне нужна доза, - шепчет он.   
Потом мотает головой:  
\- Нет, блять, нет.  
Поднимает глаза на спокойного Дага:  
\- Чего ты смотришь? - хмурится.  
\- Что-то случилось? - игнорирует его тон Даг.  
\- Я в ебанной завязке, - Лафлэймм запрокидывает голову и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Переборщил, испугался, отвыкаю, - выдаёт скороговоркой.  
\- Ясно, - кивает Даг.  
Нихрена ему не ясно.   
Даг смотрит на открытую ключицу, на спутанные волосы, ловит лихорадочно блестящий взгляд. Разворачивается и уходит в душ.  
Лафлэймм рычит и напоследок пинает стену. Но спасибо и на том.

Они открывают новый сезон, и Даг по-прежнему прикрывает спину Лафлэймма. У Ксавье выдалась бурная ночка, и катается он вяло, без искры. Тренер ругается, зовёт их кастрированными педиками и бабами, не умеющими играть.  
Когда Лафлэймма пытаются прижать к ограждению, Даг даёт нарвавшемуся в зубы, не задумываясь.

Так и живут.


End file.
